Beetee, could I- No
by Dustpool
Summary: Wiress keeps asking for chocolates! But, Beetee keeps saying 'no? But, could she be asking for something more? (I'm still bad at making a good summary! Trust me, this is cute and funny!)


**Don't get the title? It's Wiress asking for something and Beetee saying 'No' (Shocking!)**

**I, Dustpool, do not own 'The Hunger Games' Nor do I own the lovely nerds 'Beetee Techon and Wiress Coil.' But, I do own 'Dolly Sunwood.'**

**This will be a little bit... OOC!**

**Oh, and be careful if you read 'Two useless wires' this could hold a few spoilers!**

* * *

**W**

I follow Dolly with Beetee pulling me along. "It's only shopping, my dear." He said. I just sighed. _It's shopping, with Dolly Sunwood, it will take ages!_

We all walk into the store, Beetee still pulling me along. "Right, we need some wires, batteries, food... Oh, forget it, just get what you think we need..." Dolly muttered, already walking off down to the music.

Beetee and I roll our eyes together, laughing lightly. "Come on, we better get the food, or, we'll only be going home with music." Beetee says, pulling me along again.

* * *

Beetee and I fill our bag with food and a few drinks, as well as remembering we need some new wire, as Dolly used the last of it trying to rewire her new car. Or, Beetee used the last of the wire, trying to rewire, Dolly's new car. She is useless, some times...

I gaze around at all the shiny things, until my eyes land on a box of chocolates. I can feel my mouth watering.

"Beetee, can I..."

Beetee turns around and looks at me, and then at the chocolates. He then says something, I never knew, he would, ever, say!

"No."

I blink, turning around to face him, he just turns back around, picking up something that I don't care to put a name to.

"Why?"

"They're not good for you." Beetee says, turning around and pushing his glasses up. "But..." I beg, a few tears filling my eyes. Wires, am I _that_ insane?

Beetee sighs loudly. "Wiress, I hate seeing you cry." He says, not turning around.

After a few minutes, I give up and sigh. "Fine..." I walk up to him, and turn him around smiling at him, he rolls his eyes, but smiles as well.

Hey, where'd Dolly get to? Well... I guess still down at the music!

Beetee keeps looking for random things. I pad off to look for something I could buy - well, get Beetee to buy for me.

I know Beetee doesn't want me eatting chocolates. But I don't care...

I pick out a box and walk over to him. "Beetee, can I..." He turned around and shakes his head. "No, Wiress." He says.

I sigh, walking off again.

* * *

"No."

"No."

"No!"

That's all I get, after three more boxes. "You're like my brother..." I mutter, putting the last one away. "I don't want you to get ill from eatting chocolates, Wiress. It's bad for you. I care about you, that's why I don't want to see you ill!" He says, rolling his eyes. For a 27 year old, Beetee is sometimes so much like a ten-year-old.

"Fine..." I mutter.

I have a plan...

* * *

I keep asking Beetee for chocolates, every time it's the same thing. "No."

After a bit, I start my plan. "Beetee, could I-" Beete cuts me off. "NO!" I'm taken aback by his tone, and so is he. "Sorry." He muttered, turning back around and taking some wire and putting it into the bag.

I don't give up.

"Beetee? Could I-" Again, he cuts me off. "Wiress, how many times do I have to say, 'no'." He asked, turning to look at me. I open my mouth to say soemthing but he waves his hand. "Forget it." He turns around again.

"Beetee, could I..." This time he just sighs. "No."

"Beetee!" I say loudly. He jumps a little, turning to look at me. "Yes, my dear!" He says, turning to look at me. "Could I-" He cuts me off. "No, I will not buy chocolates!" Beetee says loudly, glaring at the boxes behind me.

"No, Beetee-" He cuts me off again. "No, no, no..." He mutters. "BEETEE!" I shout at him. He jumps back a little more, looking at me. "Sorry..." I mutter, before slowly walking over to him.

"Beetee, could I have a kiss?"

* * *

**Haha... I made this has a small oneshot, I was bored, I can't thik of how to do the next bit in 'Two useless wires' and whatnot! Hope you like!**

**- Dusty.**

**P.S. Sorry, it was VERY OOC!**


End file.
